1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric clay and earthenware oven for general purpose heating, cooking, and baking in a house, restaurants and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, clay ovens are preferred for cooking due to several advantages. Primarily, cooking in earthenware imparts a special taste to food because of the natural properties of clay which includes its slow cooking characteristics. Such taste and flavor is not possible in ordinary metal utensils now used for cooking, and therefore event today, special provisions are made in households and restaurants for cooking in clay utensils.
Cooking in earthenware requires special arrangements, mainly the supply of a distributed source of heating. Traditionally, meals are cooked outdoors by using burning wood or charcoal as the source of heat. Often, holes are dug in the ground where the earthen pot is placed over wood or charcoal which is then ignited. The process is cumbersome and also leads to the production of a lot of smoke, fumes, and a bad smell. These disadvantages, added with the long time taken for preparing the fire to reach a state which is optimum for cooking and the hazards associated with the use of open fire, have made the process unpopular.
Therefore, there is a need of an oven that can provide simple and fast cooking, but at the same time, gives food the same flavor and taste as achieved using earthenware.